


Неотложно

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Series: Время историй Мастрейда [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Находясь на совершенно бессмысленной встрече, Майкрофт ведёт переписку с Грегом и мечтает о побеге.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Время историй Мастрейда [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994959
Kudos: 7





	Неотложно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Urgent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044124) by [bookjunkiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/pseuds/bookjunkiecat). 



Осмотрительно контролируя выражение своего лица, Майкрофт незаметно залез в карман за телефоном, чувствуя знакомую вибрацию. Он положил телефон на бедро, скрытое столом, и открыл пришедшее сообщение.

**«Сегодня вечером всё в силе? ГЛ»**

Подавив вздох сожаления, Майкрофт ответил:  
 **«К сожалению, нет. Тебе придётся рассказать мне о состоянии Шерлока в другой раз. Я застрял среди идиотов на самом унылом собрании в мире. МХ»**

Ответ от Лестрейда не заставил долго ждать:  
 **«Похоже, у тебя ужасный день. ГЛ»**  
 **«Боже, так и есть. МХ»**  
 **«Был у него, всё сделал. Мне дали футболку. ГЛ»**

Майкрофт ухмыльнулся. Лестрейд был ценным союзником в спасении Шерлока от себя самого, и он был… Другом?  
 **«Не позволяй мне отвлекать тебя от твоих идиотов. И постарайся никого не убить, мне бы не хотелось тебя арестовывать. ГЛ»**

Майкрофт, радуясь возможности отвлечься хоть на что-то, ответил:  
 **«Увы, моё присутствие здесь не несёт никакой разумной цели, кроме как успокоить председателя этих идиотов. МХ»**  
 **«Он сделал тебе реверанс в благодарность? =) ГЛ»**

Майкрофт напечатал в ответ:  
 **«Мне бы хотелось посмотреть, как он попробует это сделать. Он даже не представляет, как сильно мне хочется утопить его в унитазе, который протёк у меня сегодня утром. МХ»**  
 **«Боже, у тебя прорвало трубу?! ГЛ»**  
 **«Хуже. Вода была чёрной. МХ»**  
 **«Фу. Ужасно. ГЛ»**

Тишина.

**«У тебя действительно отвратительный день! ГЛ»**

>Майкрофт подавил угрожающую расползтись по лицу улыбку.  
 **«Признаюсь, не самый любимый способ начинать утро. Особенно в четыре часа ночи. Ситуация только ухудшилась, когда я наступил в огромную лужу на полу. МХ»**  
 **«Fuck me** *. **ГЛ»**

«О, я был бы не против», — подумал Майкрофт, отвечая:  
 **«Именно в этот момент весь день покатился в тартарары. МХ»**  
 **«Попроси своих идиотов поскорее закончить, чтобы я мог угостить тебя выпивкой, пока ты будешь рыдать у меня на плече. ГЛ»**

«Если бы», — с тоской подумал Майкрофт.  
 **«Понадобится по-настоящему серьёзное дело, чтобы вытащить меня из этого фарса. МХ»**

Лестрейд ничего не ответил.

Они опаздывали на запланированный перерыв, и Майкрофт уже всерьёз задумался о том, чтобы изобразить обморок, но тут двери конференц-зала распахнулись, и появился Лестрейд.  
— Что всё это значит? — взревел председатель.  
— Неотложное дело, — рявкнул в ответ Лестрейд, окидывая комнату взглядом.  
— Вы не можете просто…  
— Думаю, вы поймёте, что могу, — коротко отрезал Лестрейд и повелительно посмотрел на Майкрофта. — Мистер Холмс, вам необходимо немедленно отправиться со мной.  
— Инспектор, — сказал Майкрофт. — Вы уверены, что это не может подождать?  
— Код «Чёрный дрозд», — ровно сказал Лестрейд.  
— Нет, — выдохнул Майкрофт, широко раскрыв глаза. Он отбросил ручку и вышел из-за стола. — Боже!  
— Именно, — Лестрейд решительно кивнул, придерживая дверь для Майкрофта, пока тот быстро набирал сообщение. — Надеюсь… — Майкрофт слегка покачал головой, и Лестрейд замолчал. Спешно спускаясь по лестнице к чëрному ходу, Майкрофт неожиданно почувствовал на своей спине тёплую властную руку Грега. Это было… Не неприятно. Антея — благослови её, боже — уже ждала в машине. Майкрофт втащил Грега на заднее сидение, захлопывая дверь, и тот растерянно произнёс:  
— Я всё сделал правильно?

Слегка развернувшись, Майкрофт с нескрываемым любопытством посмотрел на Грега.  
— Ты был бесподобен, — выдохнул он и потянулся вперёд для поцелуя. Грег что-то простонал, и из нежного поцелуй превратился в страстный и жаждущий.  
— Всё нормально? — пробормотал Майкрофт, не отрываясь от восхитительных губ напротив.  
— Ты издеваешься? — Грег отстранился достаточно, чтобы окинуть его голодным взглядом. — Я мечтал об этом целую вечность.  
— Слава богу, — облегчённо выдохнул Майкрофт и поцеловал его снова.  
— Куда… Куда мы едем? — спросил Грег, просовывая руку под пиджак Майкрофта и обнимая его за талию.  
— Кого это волнует? — горячее дыхание Майкрофта обжигало Грегу шею. — Мы будем ехать, пока бензин не закончится.  
— Блестяще, — резюмировал Грег, удобнее усаживая Майкрофта на сидение.

**Author's Note:**

> *Fuck me — это словосочетание можно перевести и как «чёрт возьми», и как «трахни меня». Игра слов на английском.


End file.
